Proposal
by Netto-hybra
Summary: After Lan graduates from college, he proposes to Mayl. Life was great. He was a lead researcher / scientist at scilab, and a beautiful home. After two and a half years of marriage, that's all going to go down hill. I couldn't fit all the genres in the two slots, so... Drama is also in this story.
1. Chapter 1

It was April 12, 20XX. Graduation for Lan. He went to ACDC College, same as Mayl, which is one of the best colleges in Electopia. Lan spent seven years studying to be a researcher/doctor at Scilab, and found a way to compact coby bots into a simple cylinder, so that means Navies can now easily appear and interact with the real world. Mayl didn't know what she wanted to be, but she went for four years just to get the education. They've been going out for two years now, and they were fully in love. For Megaman and Roll? They were trying to tell each other, but the words wouldn't come out. Megaman looked out into the real world at the pulpit were Lan would be getting his degree.

"Aren't you nervous?" Megaman asked Lan,

"Not really." He replied,

"What if you have to make a speech?" Megaman said,

"I'll improvise." Lan replied,

"We'll hope for the best." Mayl replied from behind,

"You made it!" Lan replied turning around and giving her a peck on the cheek,

"Why would I miss my boyfriend's graduation?" Mayl said,

"I thought you were going over seas?" Lan said,

"Yea, but then I remembered that you came to my graduation when you had stuff to do." Mayl pointed out,

"Yea, that was when I was in school." Lan said, "You had a chance to get a great job!"

"Yea, but it wouldn't be the same without you." Mayl said,

"So you abandoned your job for me?" Lan asked blushing,

"Yea..." Mayl said also blushing. They stood there awkwardly for a couple moments until someone walked and and told the graduated class that it was five minutes until the ceremony.

"Well I better get back to my seat." Mayl said about to walk away. Lan walked up behind her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." Lan whispered in her ear,

"You're welcome." Mayl whispered back. Mayl walked away and went back to her seat next to Lan and her family. After an announcement, senior after senior walked to the pulpit to collect there degree. Lan was the last one in line to get his.

"Are you glad you're finally done with school?" Megaman asked Lan,

"You have no idea." Lan sighed, "Now I have time to get my life together."

"What do you mean?" Megaman asked,

"Well..." Lan said, "Do you promise not to tell anybody, not even Roll?"

"What are you going to tell me?" Megaman said,

"I'm planning to propose to Mayl during the after party." Lan explained,

"Are you sure you want to do that now?" Megaman asked,

"What do you mean?" Lan asked,

"Well," Megaman stated, "You don't have a home- let alone a job."

"I have a job as co-leader in Net Battling/Researcher at Scilab." Lan explained, "And we don't have to move in right away."

"Lan Hikari." the announcer said over the speaker,

"Well, lets finish this." Lan said. He walked out in his blue robe and hat, grabbed his degree, and looked right at his family. He had the biggest smile on his face, and Mayl just made it bigger when he saw her. He waved at the audience and walked off stage. After the diplomas, were honor rolls/dean's list. The announcer listed off a list of seniors, but what surprised most people was that Lan graduated with a 4.0. After the ceremony, they went back to Lan's parents house. When Lan got out of the car, he was greeted by family members and friends alike. They talked for hours after hours, laughing, and having fun. Because if Lan's discovery of compressing copy bots, the navies can now also enjoy the fun of the party.

Yia and Chaud were dating, and he got into a college in Netopia, so Yia went with him. Dex also moved back to Netopia after high school to help Tab and Higsby with there combined company store. After the effects from the WWW and the cybeasts, Mike changed his attitude and personality. He still has has his temper he has to deal with, but he started his own Operator/Navi therapy company, for those who has issues with there Navies like he did. Lan's parents called everyone up, and got them scheduled to make it to his graduation.

It was about 7:30 at night. Everyone was out on the porch talking and laughing. Lan was inside having a drink (not alcohol), when Mayl walked in to get something from her purse.

"Hey Mayl." Lan said hopping off the counter,

"Yea?" Mayl responded,

"Can I talk to you?" Lan asked, "Privately?"

"Sure." Mayl said. Lan lead her up to his old room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mayl asked. Megaman and Roll walked into house, right as Lan and Mayl were walking up the stairs. Remembering what Lan told him at the ceremony, he told Roll to follow him up the stairs quietly. Megaman surveyed the hallway doors, and saw that Lan's old room's door was open just a crack, and saw Lan and Mayl in the room. He tapped Roll on the her shoulder lightly, and pointed Roll to the cracked door.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?" Lan asked,

"Yea, I was surprised when you got on the Dean's List with a 4.0." Mayl said, "You're not the man I used to know in middle school." This made both of them blush.

"Yea..." Lan said, "Listen... we've been dating for about two years now,"

"Yea...?" Mayl said raising an eyebrow,

"I was hoping we can be more than that." said Lan. He got on his knee and took out a box from his back pocket. "Mayl Sakurai, Will you be my soulmate?" Mayl was shocked with joy. She tried to cover the laughs of joy, but failed to hide it. Same with occasional tears of joy down her face.

"So what do you say?" Lan said,

"Yes Lan. Yes!" Mayl said blushing more red than strawberries. Lan stood up and put the 30 garret diamond ring on her finger. Mayl was speechless.

"I love you Mayl." Lan said giving Mayl a passionate kiss. Megaman and Roll watched the whole time. Megaman was proud of Lan, but when he looked at Roll, she had tears in her eyes. He thought that it was tears of joy, but it wasn't. He motioned Roll to walk into the guest room.

"What's wrong?" Megaman asked Roll,

"She's getting married! And... and... I didn't even get a boyfriend yet." Roll said in between sobs, "She getting farther in life than I'll ever get." Megaman felt guilty. For the past two years they could've gotten together, but hesitated every time he had the chance. He wasn't going to pass up the chance again to get with the love of his life.

"I can be your first boyfriend." Megaman said,

"I don't deserve to be your girlfriend." Roll said, "I cry over the most stupidest things."

"I like that. It gives me someone to comfort." Megaman said walking behind her and gaving her a hug,

"Re-*sniff*-really?" Roll said,

"Yea." Megaman said, "I... I... love you." Roll turned to face Megaman.

"I love you too Mega!" Roll said. Megaman leaned forward and kissed Roll. The kiss lasted for about two minutes, but it was the best two minutes. After the kiss Megaman embarrassed Roll, and she leaned her head on his chest.

"I'm nothing but a big cry baby sometimes." Roll said. Megaman stood there for a moment stroking her braids.

"Yea," Megaman said, "But you're my crybaby." Megaman walked her too the guest bed, and laid down. Slowly but surely, Roll went to sleep. After about fifteen minutes she was fully asleep in his arms.

During all this Lan and Mayl were still in his old room, that was turned into another guest room.

"So where did you get the ring?" Mayl asked,

"My dad." Lan responded,

"What?" Mayl asked,

"My dad bought my mom a new ring, but he kept the old one." Lan explained, "So, I asked dad about two days ago for it. It wasn't that I'm cheap or anything like that, it's just that I thought it would be cool that I would give a ring that used to be on my mom's finger, is now on yours."

"That's so sweet." Mayl said,

"I'm glad you liked it." Lan said. They shared another kiss, and walked down the hall. They saw that the guest bedroom door was closed and they decided to open it. Lan cracked the door open, and peeked his head inside. Megaman looked up at Lan, and winked. Lan giggled a little bit and closed the door.

"Who's in there?" Mayl asked,

"Roll is asleep in Megaman's arms." Lan explained. Mayl also cracked the door open and looked in. She saw Megaman and Roll all snuggled up sleeping on the bed.

"Should we wake them?" Mayl whispered,

"Na." Lan whispered back. He put her arm around Mayl and they walked back downstairs. Everybody was coming back inside from taking on the porch.

"Is it ok if we tell the family that were engaged?" Lan whispered to Mayl,

"Sure." Mayl whispered back. Lan made eye contact with his father, and nodded. Dr. Hikari stood up and got everyone's attention. Lan told his father about the propsal he planned to do and asked his father, if she said yes, to announce it. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Dr. Hikari.

"Everyone," Dr. Hikari started, "I am glad to introduce you to Mr. and hopefully Mrs. Hikari." He pointed toward the couple by the stairs. Everybody cheered so loud it woke Megaman and Roll up. Mayl lifted her right hand to show everyone the ring, and they looked at each other blushing.

"You get some Lan!" Dex shouted. After saying that, Lan pulled Mayl in for a kiss. Of course the house went crazy over that to. They all crowded around the newly engaged couple. They wanted to take pictures, see the ring, how he proposed, all that good stuff. That's all the family could talk about for the rest of the night. The name of the baby, what it may look like, boy or girl, there house, there lives! But alas, all good things have to come to an end, and everybody had to leave. Lan and Mayl said goodbye to everyone by the door as they left. After everyone was gone, Lan and Mayl sat down on the couch. Lan and Mayl snuggled up on the couch. Mayl leaned her head on his shoulder, and he stroked her hair.

"It finally happened." Lan said,

"Hmm?" Mayl responded,

"We're finally engaged." Lan said. Mayl yawned softly.

"And I'm finally tired." Mayl said giggling,

"Well I better get you to bed." Lan said picking her up. He started walking up the stairs to his old room. Mr. and Mrs. Hikari and Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai watched from the kitchen doorway.

"I can't believe there all grown up." Mrs. Hikari said,

"It only felt like yesterday when they were toddlers." Mrs. Sakurai added,

"That's life." Mr. Hikari said,

"Just think," Mrs. Hikari said, "We might be grandparents!"

"I would love to be a grandfather." Mr. Sakurai said,

"Well, we should walk home." Mrs. Sakurai said,

"Any older and I think we might have to drive here." Mr. Sakurai said. They shared a laugh and the Sakurai's residents left. Lan checked the other guest bedroom and saw that Megaman and Roll were still there. He giggled to himself and walked down the hallway to his room. He lightly placed Mayl on his old bed and was about to walk out.

"Lan?" Mayl said,

"Yea?" Lan replied,

"I'm lonely." Mayl said with a smile,

"I can fix that." Lan said closing the door. He laid down next Mayl and snuggled up with her. Lan put his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could. She placed her head on his shoulder and put one of her hands on his chest. Lan put his head on hers and pulled the covers over them. 


	2. Chapter 2

That was two years ago. The date that Mayl will remember forever. I will like to note that I said Mayl, Lan wasn't that good at remembering...

Lan slowly opened his eyes to the sun, shining through their window. It was Saturday, so Lan had the day off. He turned over to the side where his lover slept. To his surprise, she wasn't there. She always slept in during the weekends. He looked over at his alarm clock to see that it was 9:30am. Mayl was an early bird on the weekdays. Always waking up early to get to work on what she had to do for that day. Lan sat up in their King size bed, and looked around their room. It was a master bedroom with a balcony extension. Out on the balcony were some lawn chairs, and a table. Inside the bedroom, was, like I said (or typed), a king size bed, and in front of the bed against the wall, was a T.V stand with a 32' HD TV. Next to there bed against the wall was a computer desk, with the computer Lan and Mayl used. There was also a full bathroom connected to the bedroom also.

He looked over to the bathroom, and saw the door cracked open with light shining out. Lan got out of bed, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mayl said,

"I thought you slept in during the weekends." Lan said opening up the door,

"Couldn't fall back to sleep when I woke up." Mayl explained. She was brushing her hair, and putting on some makeup.

"I almost forgot," Lan said, "Happy anniversary."

"Good job Lan!" Mayl said giving him a kiss on the cheek,

"Yes!" Lan preached,

"No." Mayl said giggling,

"What!" Lan screeched, "You said I got it on the right date!"

"You didn't give me a chance to finish." Mayl said, "I was also going to say that you were a week early."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Lan said laughing, "Megaman!"

"Yea?" Megaman said appearing in the computer monitor,

"You know what to do." Lan said winking,

"No Lan." Megaman said laughing, "I don't know what I have to do."

"Yea Lan," Mayl said walking out of the bathroom, "What does Megaman have to do?"

"Ugh..." Lan said sweat dropping. This made everyone laugh.

"It's ok Lan." Mayl said wrapping her hands around his neck,

"I'm afraid you're going to choke me." Lan said,

"Why?" Mayl asked,

"Because I forgot..." Lan mumbled,

"If you were a week late," Mayl said, "Then yea, maybe." Lan swallowed hard.

"I hope I don't forget..." Lan said rubbing the back of his neck,

"It'll be ok." Mayl said, "I won't choke you out."

"Isn't that a relief!" Lan sighed,

"When you're awake..." Mayl said walking out of the room,

"What!?" Lan said following her. Megaman and Roll laughed from the computer monitor.

"Hey Roll." Megaman said, "Didn't see you there."

"You always say that." Roll said rolling her eyes,

"Because it's true!" Megaman said,

"Whatever." Roll said,

"Oh come on," Megaman said, "Don't tell me your mad at me too!" Roll just giggled and gave Megaman a peck on the cheek, and teleported away.

"You two are still not "officially" together?" Lan said from the doorway, "you two slept together for God sake."

"Love takes time." Megaman said rubbing his cheek blushing,

"Didn't take long for me and Mayl." Lan protested,

"Well..." Megaman paused in thought, "Good for you."

"I'm just saying," Lan said, "You two have to get "officially" together." And Lan disappeared down the stairs at the end of the hallway.

Lan's job at scilab pays a lot. A lot as of able to pay for a $350,000 house, just with his job. He also gets lots(!) of discounts off of whatever he buys. Why? Well, maybe because he saved the world like 6 FRICKIN TIMES! Anywho, their downstairs was a little bigger then the upstairs. The upstairs contained Lan and Mayl's bedroom, one full bathroom (which connects to the master bedroom), and a standard bedroom. The downstairs contained a living room, kitchen, another full bathroom, dining room, and a small copybot room. Lan perfected the copybot during his time at scilab. He modified it so that the operator doesn't have to jack into it directly, instead, if the operators made a shortcut, the Navies could jack in themselves. He also modified the copybot so that multiple Navies could use it at once. He studied the transformation of when a Navi is jacked in, and learned that the cyberbot turned cybernetic, thus allowing the Navi to be transferred into the real world. He also learned that if you increase the memory capacity of the cyberbot, they could split the data during the transformation, thus splitting that one cyberbot into two... or three... or four...

Megaman and Roll used the copybot almost all the time. Megaman would help Lan at Scilab, and Roll would help Mayl with the "chores". If it was on the weekend, they would just walk around and explore the real world. They couldn't eat or drink anything, but they could explore.

Lan walked downstairs to Mayl, who was in the kitchen. Mayl usually made breakfast for themselves. Lan would feel guilty for not being able to help Mayl, especially with cooking. It was either he was at work, or had to do some type of work he had to do when he got home. Lan walked up behind Mayl, who was taking out a pan, so she could make pancakes. When he was behind her, he gave a big hug.

"What's wrong?" Mayl giggled,

"I'm sorry." Lan said,

"If it's about the anniversary thing-" Mayl got cut off,

"No," Lan said, "Not that."

"Then what?" Mayl asked,

"That you do everything around here." Lan said,

"I don't mind." Mayl said,

"But it bothers me that you're stuck in this house all day." Lan said. There was a moment of silence.

"Oh Lan." Mayl said turning towards him, "Don't worry about me."

"You're my wife." Lan said, "I have too." Mayl blushed.

"How about I take you off next weekend, and we go out for Saturday night?" Lan said,

"That sounds great Lan..." Mayl said, "but... what are we going to go?"

"Chaud has a meeting at Scilab on Thursday, so maybe I can call them and ask if they can stay for the weekend," Lan explained, "maybe we can go out to the town and find something to do."

"Yo... you would do that for me?" Mayl said,

"Why not." Lan said, "With everything you do, you deserve it." After that sentence they pulled in for a kiss.

After Lan and Mayl had dinner, it was about 8:30. Mayl changed into her nightgown, and Lan put on a t-shirt and lounge pants. They sat on the couch and snuggled up in a blanket watching TV. Lan had his arm around Mayl with his legs out, and Mayl was leaning against Lan with her legs and feet curled in. Megaman and Roll were sitting in the chair opposite side of the room.

"Want to watch a movie?" Lan asked everyone,

"Why?" Megaman asked,

"There's nothing on TV." Lan explained,

"Oh," Megaman said, "well ok."

"What movie?" Roll asked,

"Yea." Mayl said,

"Whatever you want." Lan said,

"Sweet." Mayl said,

"Please don't let it be a three hour drama movie ok?" Lan said,

"Fine." Mayl said rolling her eyes. After a two hour movie, Mayl was practically falling asleep in Lan's arms. It was 10:45, so Lan thought it was time to hit the hay.

"See you guys tomorrow." Lan said to Megaman and Roll. Lan picked up Mayl and started walking to the stairs. Shortly after, they were gone in their bedroom.

"Ready for bed?" Megaman asked the pink Navi laying with him,

"Yea." Roll replied,

"Lets go." Megaman said. As he started to get up, he felt a tug on his hand.

"Something wrong Roll?" Megaman asked,

"Why do we have to go back to are P.E.T?" Roll asked. Megaman chuckled and sat back down next to Roll,

"You don't like sleeping in the P.E.T?" Megaman asked,

"No..." Roll said, "I was comfortable."

"Well..." Megaman said, "Let's sleep here then." Roll re-snuggled up with Megaman. Megaman put out his legs, and wrapped both of his arms around her. Roll curved her legs in and leaned her head on his chest.

Lan walked up the stairs with Mayl in his arms to their bedroom. Mayl woke up from her "nap" when Lan gently placed her on the bed.

"Good morning Mayl." Lan said jokingly,

"I had the most weird dream." Mayl said,

"What was it about?" Lan asked Mayl as he layed down next to her,

"It was about our first date." Mayl said. Lan's mind took a trip down memory lane. Remembering the memories that troubled him.

Chapter 2 is done! I put a lot of detail in this chapter, and kinda took a 180° turn at the end didn't I?

Anyway,

Netto-hybra; OUT! 


End file.
